eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Berdic
Name: Berdic Age: 32 Sex: male Faction:Galatian Tribe remnant (not an offical faction) Appearance: A rough man, with a strong beard. A warrior at heart, but the needs of his people out way the urge to fight. Very out-door looking man. Personality: New leader of the crippled tribe. He holds much burden that his people may vanish and this has affected his mood to a serve depression. He hopes to set things right that his fore-fathers had failed to do. But he knows battle is not the way, the Galatian tribe has become a wandering people with scattered villages, which is all that remain. This outspoken leader knows his people must leave its homeland and migrate to a new land to start a new. Occupation: Chieftien of the Galatian tribe Weapons: Perfers the spear and a board shield, once his spear is useless he resorts to fighting with his long sword. Armour: limited armour, wears a vest made of hard leather. Clothing: depending on climate he wears animal furs in warmer weather light linens. History: Berdic was young when his father wraged war against their tribal enemies. Audax marched against there Gaulic enemies twice, and each time the army was defeated. The first war destoryed the Galatian economy, it was a brutal affair that lasted 10 years. Audax finally marched on the battlefield in hopes he could retake the lands they lost. His army was pushed back, and he lost many fine warriors. The enemy army, had outflanked his and used their cavalry to break Audax's last ditch infantry charge. With many provinces under siege by their enemies Audax tried to seek out their allies, many Germanic tribes couldn't come to their aid simply by the troubles they were having (mainly with each other). Audax with out allies or hope, relied on his son, Berdic to retake their lost lands. At first Berdic was able to break the siege around their capital and other cities. But Berdic knew the armies of their enemies would return with fresh troops. The Galatians didn't even had time to really recover, with in three months the enemy had returned with an overwhelming force. Minurus the enemy chieftien destoryed the Galatian capital and levelled it to the ground. Very few people were lucky enough to escape the downfall. Audax took what he had left of his army and attacked Minurus in a last ditch battle. The battle went on for three days. The dead just piled all over the ground. Today the forest in which the greatest slaughter took place was forever called "The forest of the fallen" many restless spirts are said to wander looking for their bodies. Audax himself was slain by Minurus in single combat. It is said Minurus cheated and allowed one of his archers to intervene and kill Audax. But with their chief killed the Galatians lost heart and retreated, the retreat became a rout and then a slaughter. Berdic recieved the terrible news that his father and the bulk of his fathers army was destoryed. The few villages of the Galatians were abandoned as they began to migrate for a new home. At present migrating with his loyal subjects to Egypt. This will lead to Egypt using these troops as Mercenaries Category:Characters